College Retreat
by kayvause
Summary: Piper is about to head off to college when she decides to go to the freshman retreat to try and make some friends before school officially starts. There she meets Alex, who makes her question everything she knows about herself. love/hate relationship Vauseman
1. Chapter 1

I have been dreaming of starting my new life and going off to college for what feels like forever. Yet, now that the moment was practically here, I felt terrified.

That is why when I was scrolling through my emails, and saw one from student life about a freshman retreat before the official start of school, I couldn't have signed up faster. What better way to meet new friends and get a little more comfortable with going off to school, then a mini version before the real thing. That is what I thought anyways.

But as my parents pulled up the mountain to drop me off it didn't feel quite so comforting.

"Are you sure you want to go to this sweetie, this is your last chance to spend time with Larry and your friends at home?" carol rambled as she stared out the window

"its too late to change my mind now mom, besides, were here" I say as we pull up

I grab my bags out of the back and give my parents a quick hug and send them on their way, I don't want to be the kid hanging with her parents

"What's your name dear" the lady at the check in table mumbles

"Piper Chapman"

"Alright piper, here's a nametag and a schedule for the day, we'll take your bags for now and everyone will pick there things up later when room assignments are given out, try to have some fun"

"Ok sounds good thank you"

I glance over the schedule, and I'm a little disappointed. Honestly I wanted it to be very structured so that I wouldn't have to wander around aimlessly, awkwardly trying to find some people to hangout with. But, aside from the first few cheesy introduction games, it seems like a free for all. Great.

I'm probably standing there looking like a lost puppy when I hear someone say something in my direction

"hey Blondie you need some help" I hear

I look up and see a girl with wild hair, chuckling with a group of girls, and then she begins to approach me

"You look a little lost, luckily for you I've been here before" she says

"How have you been here before, isn't this all freshman?" I ask

"Well I drove in with my friends last night, and then came back today, so one could say I have been around the block" she laughs

"ah I see, well do you know where we are supposed to meet up with everyone else?"

"I do, but what do you say we skip that, and me and you go have some fun?" she says with a smug grin

I don't know if she is just some rebel who was forced by her parents to come to this retreat and doesn't want to actually meet anyone or do anything they have planned, or if she's hitting on me, but either way I'm not interested.

Me and Larry decided at the beginning of the summer that when I went off to school, we weren't going to be together, but we still hung out all summer. I wanted the chance to meet other people and find someone who really made my heart drop, and that wasn't Larry. That didn't mean that I was going to go off to college and sleep with the first person who hit on me, especially a girl.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm just going to go find everyone else, see you later _" I pause as I realize I don't even know her name

"Nicky" She fills in "but okay piper, guess you like pipe, as your name suggests, if you change your mind, don't hesitate to find me" she winks

I scoff and walk towards the group of people that is forming. After standing around for what feels like forever I finally hear an overly cheery voice that must be someone in charge. Finally.

"Alright everyone, time to get the fun started, we're going to break up into groups of 15 and sit in circles and introduce yourself" She shouts "count off 1-15 and then find your group"

I knew we were going to be doing cheesy icebreaker games, but I thought they would be a little more creative then this

Once everyone broke up into circles, I looked around to see who was in my group. There's a couple girls that I could see myself being friends with, and even a couple guys that catch my eye, but then I see her.

Nicky was sitting on the opposite side of the circle waving at me. I rolled my eyes and looked elsewhere and that's when I saw her friend whisper something in her ear and laugh.

She had long black hair and glasses and was wearing a tight black v neck and ripped jeans that fit her perfectly and just oozed confidence. Before I realized that I was staring I looked up to her face and realized she was looking right at me.

I quickly looked away before she could say or do anything, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks  
Why was I blushing, I was just looking at her outfit that's all.

Everyone went around saying their name, where they were from, and what there major would be.

I was sort of listening, knowing full well I wasn't going to remember any of these names. When the girl next to me says something

"This is so boring and pointless" she mumbles

"Yeah, I'm not going to remember any of these" I laugh

"I'm Polly, think you can remember that, I need to leave here with at least knowing one person for campus"

Polly looks exactly like the type of girl I'd be friends with. A little WASPY but nice at the same time. I'm open to anyone at this point.

I smile and shake my head yes, then I look back up at the group and see who is next.

"Hi i'm Alex, I'm from New York, and I haven't decided what I'm majoring in" says the girl with the black hair from before

Her and Nicky must have already known each other, they have been talking this entire time and definitely not in the awkward way when you just meet someone

We finally make it around the circle and then the group leader tells us what we are going to do next. Balancing Egg race with our legs tied with a partners. It really was elementary school all over again.

"Piper want to be my partner" Polly says

"Sure, hope you're fast, I hate losing"

We tie our legs together and walk over to the starting line.

"Better watch your back chapman, Vause here plays dirty" I look over to see nicky and alex tied together staring at me and Polly

"Relax, I'm not going to hit you or anything" Alex jokes "unless you want me to" she says under her breath

Did I hear that right? Why would I want her to hit me?

"Right" I say "you wont be close enough to mess with us anyways" I add

Polly laughs "I know you said you were competitive, but maybe relax a little"

"I just don't like them, they rub me the wrong way for some reason"

"Oh well in that case, Lets kick some ass" Polly whispers

They blow the whistle and we take off, we both have one hand on the wooden spoon holding the egg and are legs are tied together. Alex and nicky are on my right. When I look over halfway to the finish line its us and them in the lead. Everyone else has either dropped their egg or is going way too slow.

That's when I feel somebody getting closer to me, and I turn and Alex has a huge grin on her face. Suddenly I feel her left arm bump me and I lose my balance. Me and Polly try to save it but our egg goes flying. Alex and Nicky rush over the finish line.

I hear them laughing and as they walk up to us.

"Better luck next time" Alex says "you have to move your bodies in sync with your partner, or those balance problems happen, ya know"

"the only reason you won is because you shoved me" I say

"Piper, how could you accuse me of such a thing, I would never" she fakes hurt

"mhm, whatever you say" I look down to untie me and polly's leg

"maybe we should have been partners, I have a feeling our bodies would move pretty well together" Alex stares at me trying to get a reaction

"Sorry Vause, piper here likes boys, don't waste your time" Nicky jumps in

"You sure about that?" she looks at nicky and then directs her gaze to me "I could have sworn she was checking me out earlier"

"I was not" I say defensively, my face turning red

Polly looks between all of us before turning to me "do you want to go eat lunch, Every one is heading that way?"

"Yes, lets go" I say and start turning to walk away

"save us a seat!" Nicky shouts and I turn to see her laughing and Alex just staring at me with smile on her face

Who do they think they are? Who do they think I am? I think to myself. Do I have some I like girls sticker on my back that I'm unaware of.

Me and Polly are sitting next to each other at a table with a couple other people getting to know who they are. I finally feel a little more comfortable. I like Polly and she's more outgoing then I am, so she is helping me meet some of the other people here. I'm glad I decided to come.

I head up to the buffet to get some dessert

"So you really weren't checking me out"

I look over and see alex

"Are you stalking me?" I say back, of course I was checking her out, but I'm never going to admit that

"lol, no, I'm not stalking you, I just really like chocolate cake" then she adds "you being up here was just a cherry on top"

"Why do you keep doing that"

"Doing what" Alex looks at me confused

"Flirting with me, I don't know, You don't even know me" I say

"I know that I think your cute" she pauses and I don't respond so she goes on "I also know you were checking me out, whether you admit it or not"

Damn her. I'm straight. That's all I keep telling myself. So that's all I can say to her

"I'm straight Alex" I finally respond

She chuckles and then looks down at her food "We'll See"  
She turns to walk off but not before adding over her shoulder "we have all weekend"

We'll see what? That im straight? I've never been with a girl, and I don't want to be. Yes I think Alex is pretty but that's it. Girls can think other girls are pretty.

I walk back to my table and Polly asks if everything is alright, Apparently my face said otherwise.

"Yeah I'm fine, do you know what we're doing next?" I ask

"Everyone is going to their rooms for a little and then people are going to the lake I think" The boy across from me says

"Oh piper, this is pete!" Polly adds

"Nice to meet you I'm piper" I say "okay well I'm going to go find out who I'm roomed with and go grab my stuff, here put your number in my phone so you can text me when your headed down to the lake!" I hand my phone to Polly

"Ok piper see you later!" Polly enters her number and hands the phone back to me

I walk down towards the building where we checked in, and see all of the bags, I quickly find mine amongst everyone else searching for their bags, before asking about rooms

"excuse me how do we know what room were in?"

"we posted some lists on the front of the building, just find your name and your roommate will be in the column next to yours" the older women responds

I walk outside and start searching for my name on the papers posted on the wall

"Piper Chapman, Room 318" I finally read. I drag my finger over on the line to see if I recognize my roommates name. You have got to be kidding me.

"Alex Vause, Room 318"

This was going to be a long weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I rush up to my room with my bags. I'm hoping that I can get in and set my things down while Alex was still eating, and then leave before she came up to the room.

I push the door open, and let out a gasp of air I didn't know I was holding. Nobody was in the room yet. I put my things by the bed on the far side of the room, and the bed looks too inviting for me to ignore. I'm exhausted from waking up early to drive up here, and I just wanted to rest for 5 minutes.

I lay back on top of the covers and close my eyes, fully intending on opening them in 5 minutes and going to find Polly or some of my new friends to head down to the lake with.

My eyes spring open as I hear people talking outside the door. I quickly check my phone for the time.

"Shit" I whisper to myself seeing that 30 minutes had passed.

Then I see the door swinging open, and I hate myself for wanting to lay down.

"Well, Well, Well, that race really got to you huh kid" Alex asks amused

She goes and sets her things down and then turns back towards me as I start to sit up

"I think everyone is going down to the lake in like 30 minutes if you want to join me?" she asks

"Yeah, I was going to go right now" I lean down to put my shoes on before she stops me

"Well I don't think anyone will be down there yet, why don't you just hang out here for a little your obviously tired" she watches me

Do I want to keep laying on this bed, absolutely. But something about doing it with Alex in the bed next to me just doesn't seem like something I want to do.

Alex sees me thinking out loud an adds "come on I don't bite I promise"

I look up at her and sigh "fine, but just because I'm tired" I slip my shoes back off and lay back down.

"of course" Alex shakes her head "there's absolutely no other reason you would want to be in this room" she chuckles

"what other reason would there be? I ask

"I mean I could think of a few" Alex smirks

"Right" I say getting back up, I cant sit in here with her "Im just going to go down to the lake now"

I go to slide past Alex when I feel her grab my wrist lightly. I swear I felt a spark when her fingers touched my skin.

"Piper im sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, just stay, I promise no more funny business… for now" Alex whispers the last part

I look at her hand on my wrist and then her face, and when she sees me staring at her holding my wrist she immediately let's go. She seems sincere though so I sigh and walk back to my bed.

"So Piper, where are you from?" Alex asks after sitting in silence for 5 minutes

"Connecticut, you?" I reply as I snap out of scrolling through my phone

"New York, you're a long way from home, do you know anybody at the school?" Alex asks

"Yeah, they have the best writing program, but no I don't know anyone, that's why I decided to come to this retreat" I say a little embarrassed

"Oh you chose to come to here voluntarily, interesting?" Alex adds

"And you are here against your will?" I ask defensively

She chuckles "I am on an academic scholarship and this is a requirement, its not really my scene"

"Oh" I mumble.. I don't know why but she makes me feel like some prude for coming here.. I think she senses that

"I already know a lot of people going there, so I'm not too worried about making friends, but I totally understand why you would want to come to something like this, its smart" Alex says trying to ease my obvious embarrassment

Alex gets up and walks over to her bag and pulls out some clothes. Without warning she pulls her shirt off and I can't help but stare. I can only see her back and it still makes a blush rise to my cheeks. God her body is perfect. She starts to tie a string bikini on and I'm oddly disappointed.

"Hey could you tie this for me, I cant g" Alex spins around and stops talking as a grin appears on her face and she raises her eyebrow as she realizes I've been watching her.

My face turns bright red, and I don't know what to say

"See something you like?" she says as she walks towards me

I feel like I can't breathe as she approaches me and then she stops right in front of me and spins around lifting her hair so I can tie the suit for her.

"Too bad you are straight huh pipes" Alex says with a hint of mockery "Will you at least admit you were staring at me this time?" she says as she spins back around to face me once I've finished tying her suit.

She looks at me with a smug look on her face waiting for me to respond

I finally get the courage to speak

"Yes Alex I was staring at you but that doesn't mean anything" I say as nonchalantly as I possibly can.

"Oh really?" You were completely unbothered?" she asks

I start speaking but she cuts me off again "so you wouldn't mind at all if I just changed my bottoms here to right, since were both girls and your straight?"

I shake my head no, even though I think it was a rhetorical question

She stares at me as she takes a step back and slowly brings her hands up to the waistband of her pants before slowly sliding them down her thighs

She tilts her head to the side, taunting me to say something or look away. But I just keep staring, my mouth slightly agape.

Once she steps out of her pants, she walks over to her clothes in her underwear grabbing her bathing suit bottoms, giving me one last chance to say anything before she starts to completely undress.

The sight of her bare ass makes my jaw drop. She pulls the suit on and turns back toward me

"That did nothing for you right" she asks smugly knowing full well the effect she just had on me

One that I myself don't even understand. I've been with guys and I've liked it, but none of them have made my mouth go dry like she just did. But that doesn't stop me from denying it

"nope, that was completely fine." I say confidently

"Right" she laughs as she pulls on a tshirt and shorts and slides on some flip flops "Im gonna go down to the lake"

"Okay" I say

"I'll give you some privacy, I'm sure your dying to change out of those clothes" she winks

She grazes my lower back as she walks past me before stopping at the door

"Unless you want me to stay?" she asks confidently

"See you at the lake Alex" I say as I go to get the things from my bag. Hearing her fake sigh and walk out of the door before laughing.

I walk down to the lake and see a bunch of people sitting on the dock and swimming in the water.

I spot Polly and walk towards her and a couple other girls.

"Hey piper! I texted you where have you been" Polly asks

Watching Alex undress flashes in my mind but I quickly snap out of it

"I accidentally fell asleep" I laugh

"Well come on lets go in the water!" Polly gets up and we walk down the dock before running off the end and jumping in the lake

We were throwing this Frisbee and messing around in the water for awhile before I got out of breath and swam over to the dock

I felt like someone was watching me but I looked around and didn't see anyone. I just sat there watching everyone mess around in the water while I relaxed on the safety of the dock

I jumped when I heard someone whistle, I looked up and Nicky was waving her arms sporadically at me

"Blondie, come back in the water!" She shouted

Alex was swimming next to her but didn't say anything

"I'm taking a break, my fingers were pruning" I replied

"Well you look like a creeper so at least pull me up so I can sit with you" Nicky responds stretching out her hand

I grab it reluctantly, she may not be the company I want but its better than nothing

I start pulling her up when suddenly she yanks my body towards her and I scream splashing into the water

I come up gasping for air choking on the water that I swallowed from my surprise dunking and I cant see from the water in my eyes

I hear Nicky laughing over my coughing when I feel somebody slide there hands around my back and then lift my legs up so im no longer standing and im now being held like a child

"Its okay I got you, try to slow your breathing" I recognize her husky voice and my body goes tense. Alex is holding me like a baby.

My coughing slowly dies down as she walks me to the shallower water. My nerves are burning at the sensation of her hands on my body, even underwater

"Thanks Alex, but I'm okay now" I say, barely looking at her face. I don't want to wrestle out of her arms but I can't stand sitting here having her hold me

"Relax pipes, just take a second to catch your breath" Alex says, refusing to put me down

Nicky swims up to us

"ya know piper, most people when approaching water, close their mouth and eyes, as to avoid drowning" Nicky jokes

"Well most people know when they are going into the water" I glare back and alex laughs

Reminding me that shes still holding me

"Ok seriously, put me down" I say to Alex

She looks down at me before slowly sliding her hand up the back up my legs and grabbing my ass under the water

"Alex!" I whisper shout

She squeezes it before tilting my back up and returning me to a standing position

"What? I was just setting you down" She pretends she doesn't know what I was talking about but I can see the devilish grin on her face

Nicky is staring back and forth between the two of us, and the a big smile appears on her face

"Well Ill be damned, something you guys want to tell me?" She asks

"There is nothing to tell" I say to her

"Yeah Nicky Piper is straight, don't you remember" Says Alex

"Mhm, I know sexual tension when I see it" Nicky responds "come on vause lets go change and eat dinner" Nicky swims towards the shore

Alex watches her and then swims closer to me, placing a hand on my hip and leaning her head towards my face

"I know you liked it" She whispers in my ear and then pulls her head back

My stomach tingles at hearing those words come from her mouth

"See you at dinner Piper" Alex says slyly while swimming towards the shore.

I stand there for a moment gathering myself, before swimming back over to Polly and them. I was hoping we could stay down here longer so I wouldn't have to see Alex for a little, but unfortunately, they want to go and eat now too.

Not only that, but the girls want me to introduce them to my other 'friends'.

So much for space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I open the door to the cafeteria and scan the room for Nicky and Alex, so I know where not to sit. I spot them to the far right, but unfortunately Nicky catches me and starts waving. I make a b line to the left trying to ignore her and I hope the other girls didn't see her.

We start walking the other way and then Polly sees her.

"oh hey Piper that girl is waving to you" Polly says "We should go sit with them!" one of the other girls named Jessica adds

They all quickly turn that way and a huge grin appears on Nicky's face. She knows exactly what she is doing. I slowly follow behind the rest of them, hoping that at least they will take all the seats next to them.

"Blondie! I could have sworn you were trying to ignore me for a second there, but obviously you just missed me waving, good thing your friend saw me." She stares at me with a sheepish look

My new friends are oblivious, and all rush to take a seat introducing themselves. My heart sinks, when I realize that the only spot left is the one directly next to Alex.

She stares at me with a knowing grin "Hey Pipes, there's a seat over here" tapping the table next to her slowly, inviting me

I go to sit, trying to leave as much space as possible between us. I'm listening to Nicky joke with everyone about how she was forced to come to this retreat because of Alex, when I feel Alex lean over bumping my shoulder.

"If you sit any farther away you might actually fall off the side of your seat" she laughs as she whispers in my direction

I look at her and roll my eyes, to which she laughs, before I stand up to go get some food. I'm standing in line for the buffet when I find myself staring over at the table. Nicky and Alex are so confident and outgoing, that the other girls look mesmerized. Dying to be there friends all most. They are funny, I'll give them that.

It's not that I like Alex, I'm just envious of her confidence and looks. That's what I'm going to keep telling myself at least.

I return to the table and slide in next to Alex with my food. All the other girls suddenly remember that's why we came up here in the first place, to eat, and get up to head to the buffet line.

"Good job on meeting some people Piper, they seem normal" Alex says

"Yeah, your going to have to set me up with one of them" Nicky adds

"And why would I do that" I say sarcastically

"aw come on chapman, you're not over the pretending you don't like us yet?" Nicky jokes staring at me

"Yeah Chapmannn" Alex says emphasizing my name "when are you going to admit you like me" she teases raising her eyebrow making sure I understand the double meaning

"Ill stop pretending I don't like you, when I actually enjoy your company" I say looking at Nicky because I couldn't dare look at Alex when I said that

Finally Polly and everyone comes to sit back down, before either of them had the chance to respond

"I know school food isn't the best, but I thought being off campus would make it a little better" Polly jokes pushing the food around on her plate.

"I know I feel like I'm starving" Jessica says

"oh ive got some snacks in my room, if you wanna come by I can share" Nicky look back at her giving her the fakest smile I've seen

"Oh yes thank you!" Jessica says all giddy

If only she knew what she was getting herself into.

"What are the rest of you doing later" Alex says to the group

A couple of the girls start sharing their plans, when I feel alex's leg push against mine. I assume it was an accident and she was just crowded so I move my leg over to give her some space. But as soon as I move my leg over she does the same, continuing the contact.

I look over her at her but she is in conversation, pretending she isn't doing anything. I can't focus on anything the girls are saying just the pressure of her leg against mine. Is she doing it on purpose? She doesn't seem like it, but why else would she have moved it over. I hate that I cant stop thinking about such a simple gesture, her legs just bumping mine, It shouldn't bother me at all. But it does. So I move my leg over again.

That gets her attention. She turns her head my way with a her lip tugged upwards.

"And what are you doing tonight piper?" Alex asks me

I was too zoned out to hear what the other girls said, and I haven't heard any plans yet

"Oh um, I'm not sure yet" I say

Alex looks back at me like this is the exact answer she wanted "great, me and you can find something to do" she says

"great" I mumble looking down at my food

We sit for a little while longer before everyone starts heading back to their rooms to shower from the lake and get cleaned up for later.

I'm opening the handle to the room when Alex speaks up from behind

"It doesn't matter how fast you sprinted here were still going to the same place piper" Alex laughs as she walks through the door behind me

"I was just trying to get first shower" I say feeling kind of guilty

"oh" she laughs "all you had to do was ask"

I go to grab my things to head to the bathroom but shes standing in my path

"I think you need some help" she says

I look back at her confused, my hands weren't that full "I got it all thanks" I say

"I didn't mean with your things" she says as she steps towards me

I back up as she comes towards me and then I end up somehow cornering myself.

She reaches forward and grabs the things out of my hand and sets them on the bed not saying anything

I stand there frozen not sure what she is doing. Just watching her every move. She comes closer to me and then puts her hands on my hips before spinning me slowly so that my back was to her.

"Alex what are you doing" I finally manage to say

"I told you, I think you need some help" she adds still not answering my question but not stopping her movements

I then feel her going to the hem of my t-shirt and start lifting it off over my head, her hands grazing my sides on the way up.

"lift up your arms" shes says, a command not a suggestion

I'm too dumbfounded by the situation that I comply

She slips my shirt off me. That's when I feel her hands return to my back and find their way down to the knot of my suit.

"these things can be really hard to untie" she says quietly

Is this what she thinks I needed help with? Im not 5 I can remove my own clothes

I'm too in shock by the situation that It takes me a second to realize that she is removing my suit and I will soon be topless. But its too late as she undoes the second knot and it drops to the floor. I bring my hands up to quickly cover my chest.

"I didn't need your help alex" I say going to walk away finally coming back to reality, when I feel her hand on my hips stopping me

"I never said that's what I was helping you with" she says as she pulls my body flush against hers.

I gasp at the contact and then her hands start to move along my abdomen. My hands are still covering my chest but she is getting awfully close

"Well what do you think you are doing" I whisper

I know I should have walked past her as soon as she started approaching me, but apart of me didn't want to.

Her hand runs up my stomach and then bumps into my hand. She nudges her hands under mine and I resist her at first, but she keeps pushing and I finally give way. Her hands are now grabbing my chest and she feels so warm and soft.

"I think" she whispers into my ear as she squeezes my boob "that you need some help admitting your feelings for me" she kisses my neck and moves her hands so that one is on my chest rubbing my nipple and the other is wrapped around my waist holding me still.

Her hands feel so good, but this is wrong. I don't like her like that.

"Alex I don't have feelings for you" I say, barely making a sound

"Yes you do, stop fighting it" She responds as the tips of her finger slide underneath my waistband, making my stomach tighten up.

I close my eyes and let out a breath as my head falls back on her shoulder from her movements

She slowly turns me around and backs me up against the wall. I can't dare lift my head to look at her.

"Just tell me to stop and ill stop" Alex says "but I know you feel something for me, whether you want to admit that to yourself or not"

I cant think of anything to say, because I don't know what it is I feel towards her. I've never been attracted to another girl before but I can't stop staring at her, and for some reason I don't want her hands to stop touching me.

She brings her hand up to my cheek, and I look up making eye contact for the first time

"Tell me to stop piper, or im going to kiss you" Alex says daring

I want to say stop, but I just cant get the words to come out of my mouth

She looks at me giving me one least chance but I close my eyes again hoping that will be enough, but she told me to say stop and I couldn't and so suddenly I feel her soft lips pressed against mine.

It feels so good. I get lost in the moment and start kissing her back. Her hands start roaming my body and her tongue slides across my bottom lip asking for permission. I give in and it feels so good when are tongues intertwine that I let a small moan slip from my mouth.

It causes me to snap back to reality as I realize what's happening. I break the kiss and push her backwards looking down.

"Pipes its okay, don't freak out" Alex says barely above a whisper knowing she might have pushed me too far

I grab my towel and rush to the bathroom locking the door behind me and turning the water on so I cant hear anything.

What did I just do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I stood in the shower for what felt like forever just letting the water run down my body. Alex had initially knocked on the door to check on me but eventually gave up. I just couldn't stop contemplating what I had just experienced. I liked it. I really really liked it when she kissed me. Does that mean I'm gay? I think maybe just for Alex. Or maybe It would have felt good if anyone seduced me like that. I didn't think I wanted Alex, but I just cant stop thinking about how she made me feel. Larry never made me feel like that, but what if I just didn't like Larry that much, or what if he was a bad kisser. After what I assume is probably a 40 minute shower I decide it is time to get out.

I didn't have any of my clothes so I have to go out in my towel, and I really am just hoping that Alex left because I don't know what I am going to say to her. Although I know that is probably very unlikely.

I slowly turn the knob and step out and sure enough there she is sitting on her bed.

She looks up from her phone immediately "Hey" is all she says

"Hey" I respond not knowing what to say

_**hey alex, I know I freaked out but I really did like what you did, but I don't think im gay and so I don't know what that means*__*_

"Look Piper I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to freak you out, I just wanted to show you that you were actually attracted to me, but I shouldn't have done that, I was obviously wrong okay?" Alex says in a monotone voice

"Thank you for saying that" is all I muster up to say. Really piper.

"Yeah" Alex says sounding a little disappointed with my response

"Look Alex, I'm straight okay" I say with little conviction

"I know piper" She responds immediately "Why didn't you just tell me to stop"

"I…I.. don't know, I just…"I don't know how to finish my sentence

".. Didn't want me to stop?" Alex finishes it for me

Exactly, is what I should say but instead my stupid self continues to deny

"That's not what I said Alex"

"Okay piper well when you figure it out you let me know" Alex gets off the bed and begins walking towards the door

I don't want her to go but I know she isn't going to stay unless I admit the truth

"Alex wait!" she stops walking and turns around prompting me to say something

"You, you weren't wrong" I hope she knows what im talking about

she tilts her head to the side as a small grin appears on her face before she looks back up to me "I know I wasn't"

"Then why did you say that" I say confused

"because you obviously aren't ready to admit it yet" she responds

She's right, im not ready. I look down at my feet not knowing what to say. Alex comes to the rescue again

"Come on kid, Nicky said they set up a blow up movie screen down by the water there's a bunch of people down there, we should go hang out with people" Alex says changing the subject knowing I'm not ready to have a long conversation about it

I quickly get dressed and go to walk to the door where she is standing, and she places her hand on my lower back as I pass through the doorway before closing it behind her. It sends shivers through my body.

We walk in silence down to the lake before Alex breaks it

"Just stop thinking about it and try to have a good time okay, I'm gonna go find Nicky you can come or I'll catch up with you later" Alex says

"Ill just see you later" I say as I look around for someone I know

Alex walks off, and I'm left there standing by myself. I finally spot Jessica and even though she isn't my favorite she's better than me standing here looking awkward.

I walk up and join the group of girls.

"Hey Piper where have you been?" Jessica asks

"Took a long shower" I laugh, did some other things too

"Well good timing the movie just started, Polly's going to get snacks she should be back soon" Jessica says

"Oh cool, what movie is it" I ask

"Um Get Out I think, kind of creepy" She replies

Just then Polly walks up with a bunch of candy " Oh hey piper!" She says happily plopping down next to me

"Hey!" I reply "so Is this a scary movie because I hate those" I say

"Um no I think its more of a thriller" one of the girls I don't know replies

We've been watching for about 40 minutes, and they were right, it wasn't a horror movie but it definitely got my heart racing a couple of times

I started to feel a couple rain drops but I thought maybe something was just dropping off of something, but it quickly picked up into full fledge rain. A lot of the people abandoned the movie or ran under the porch. We were cleaning our stuff up to go inside somewhere when the sky broke open and a large bolt of lightning across the lake followed by a loud boom of thunder caused me to panic.

That's when the staff started pulling down the movie screen and yelling for everyone to go back to their rooms

The wind is really starting to pick up and everyone begins to sporadically run to their rooms.

I lose the rest of the group in the panic and I don't want to stand there getting drenched in the rain looking for them so I decide to just run back to my room by myself.

I spot Nicky and Alex up ahead of me and it looks like they both are going to my room.

I finally get to the room completely soaked. I enter the room to see Alex towel drying her hair and Nicky just standing there sopping wet.

"Damn chapman I know it was raining but you look like you went for a swim" Nicky jokes

Another loud boom of thunder shakes the room and I wince. I am terrified of thunderstorms ever since I was little. We had this really bad storm, and the thunder was so loud It was shaking the house all night. My parents told me it was fine but the wind was so bad that it caused one of the trees in our backyard to come crashing down, and it fell on apart of the house, which of course was very close to my room. Ever since then thunder storms cause me to have severe anxiety.

"Are you okay" Alex asks genuinely concerned…. I'm guessing the blood drained from my face at the last boom

"yeah I just really don't like thunderstorms" I say

"It's a pretty bad storm, but we'll be fine" Nicky says reassuringly

"Yeah I hope" I go to grab some clothes to change into

"Great idea piper, I need to go back and change" Nicky says "You guys can come hang in my room, piper I think your friend was going to stop by" she grins

I glance down at the time on my phone, it was 11:15, so I decide to just stay in the room.

"I'm just going to stay here thanks though" I say

"Want me to stay with you?" Alex asks but not in her normal seducing voice, this is a much gentler tone

I hesitate because of our earlier time alone together but alex speaks up again

"Just because you don't like thunderstorms and all" as to clarify why I would want her presence

I wanted to tell her no, that she should go hangout, but truth is I really didn't want to be here alone with this storm. I was terrified.

"If you don't mind" I say shyly

"not a problem" Alex quickly responds

Nicky glances between the two of us with her eyebrows scrunched together

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow stretch" Nicky says on her way out of the room

Alex goes to change her clothes, and then comes back and sits down on her bed

"So why are you so scared of storms?" Alex asks

"A tree crashed into my house when I was younger and almost hit my bed, been terrified ever since" I say

"well that makes sense" Alex laughs trying to ease the tension

A loud boom shakes the room again and I cant help but close my eyes

"Want to watch some Netflix, help get your mind off of the storm?" Alex asks trying to help

"Yeah sure" I say staring back at her, not getting up

Alex pulls her laptop out and looks over and starts laughing

"Well your going to have to come sit on my bed, unless you have impeccable eyesight and hearing" she laughs

I forgot how close we would have to be to watch Netflix together, but I get up and sit down on her bed leaving a gap between us

We scroll for like 15 minutes trying to pick a show before Alex starts cracking up saying she knows exactly what to put on

"Have you ever seen The L Word" She asks raising her eyebrows

"cant say that I have" I ask perplexed, I really have not heard of that show "Whats it about?"

"Oh you'll see" she responds coyly

We watch the first episode and of course, of course this is the show she picked. What is she trying to do to me

"I don't want to watch this show anymore" I say annoyed

"AW come on" Alex laughs

The wind has gotten even worse the past hour and while the show helped keep me distracted my anxiety is getting a lot worse. I think this thunder is going to go all night and im not going to get a second of sleep.

*BOOM* probably the loudest one yet, it shakes the beds like crazy and that means the lightning is getting closer. I shut my eyes and I don't want to open them just curl up into the fetal position.

I reach out to grab Alex's hand. I know things are really confusing right now, but I just need somebody to comfort me and I don't care who it is currently.

She seems surprised but gives my hand a reassuring squeeze

"Its okay pipes" Alex whispers

"I need you to distract me" I say to Alex, and even I don't know what I mean

"You made me turn off the show that's what I was trying to do!"

"Well can you put on a different show atleast" I respond

She picks a random movie and I can feel myself starting to get drowsy when I hear another loud boom. Causing my body to jump.

At that Alex grabs my arm and pulls me towards her, pulling my body against hers and holding me

"Alex what are you doing"

"just relax and let me hold you, your terrified, and you need to sleep" she responds

"Im not sleeping in your bed" I say back to her

"that's fine, but just let me hold you while you calm down" she says "I promise I wont tell anyone you're a scaredy cat" she jokes as she begins to rub my back in a soothing way

Her rubbing small circles on my back is causing me to drift off, and im trying to fight it, as much as I enjoy her warmth and how safe I feel in her arms, I don't think I can handle it

Alex can tell I'm drifting in and out of sleep and leans to shut the light off giving me a full view down her shirt. I don't know if she thought I was asleep but I was most definitely not. She then goes to roll us so that we can get under the blanket. That wakes me up enough.

"Alex I should go back to my bed" I say

"Stay" she responds quietly and lays her arm across my waist

I did feel a lot more at ease with her close by. I guess it wouldn't kill anyone if I slept next to her.

"Fine" I say scooching back towards her

"good girl" she says with a smile on her face as she pulls me tighter to her body

I lay there trying not to think about my situation. Ignoring the fact that my body is pressed into Alex's and her arm is draped over me, her fingers skimming underneath the bottom of my shirt, ignoring how its making my whole body tingle. I finally close my eyes and succumb to her warmth and allow myself to fall asleep.

I wake up to a loud boom and shaking, I look over and see Alex is still asleep. I cant help but watch her for a little. Then something smacks into the window, some leaves I think but it causes me to go back into panic mode.

I need to get my mind off of it. I look over and decide to shake Alex awake

"Piperrrr, I'm tired what do you want its just the wind" She says groggily

"I need you to distract me, or I'm going to have a panic attack" I say defeated

She props herself up on her elbow and then runs her fingers up my arm raising her eyebrows, silently implying how she could in fact distract me.

I understand what she is trying to tell me, and I do recall not being able to think about anything other than her lips when she was kissing me so it will most definitely distract me. So against my better judgement I respond

"Distract me" I whisper, unsure of my decision

"You really want me to?" Alex says giving me another chance to change my mind

"Yes" I say, my voice cracking a little from my nerves

As soon as that word comes out of my mouth Alex rolls on top of me and whispers "my pleasure" in my ear before she starts kissing my neck.

She runs her hand down the side of my body and kisses up my jawline. She leans up a little looking at me with hesitation before she goes for my lips, so I put my arms around her neck and that seems to be enough encouragement for her.

She leans in and as soon as her lips touch mine and I remember why I moaned earlier. They are so soft and she kisses me with such control, perfectly in sync with me. Her teeth lightly bite my bottom lip and tug before she returns her tongue asking for permission. I hate how much I want to let her in, but I can't resist. Her tongue darts into my mouth and takes control of the kiss immediately. It feels so good, just as it did before. Her hand slides up as shes kissing me and she cups my boob. I can't handle it anymore and finally let out a moan that ive been holding in.

I hate how good she is making me feel. I cant take it anymore .

"Wait" I say while kissing

she breaks the kiss and reads my face.

"Whats wrong?" she asks confused

"We shouldn't be doing this" I reply not looking at her

"Why not" she replies not letting me get away that easily

"Because im straight" I whisper

At that she takes the hand on my boob and slides it down my stomach before reaching my waistband, she looks at me and then proceeds to slide her hand under my shorts cupping me through my underwear.

I gasp at the contact

She can feel how wet I am from the spot that has formed, and looks back up at me with a wicked grin.

"you don't feel very straight to me" she chuckles

I don't know what to say because I am wet, wet from her.

She starts to move her hand in circular motions and my eyes roll back. She continues and another moan slips from my lips.

"Do you like that?" she asks a little smug

"Yes" I reply embarrassed

"Then what's the problem" She asks

"I don't want to want you" I say frustrated

She presses her hand harder against me causing me to groan "but, you do want me"

I can't answer her, she knows the answer and so do I, but I cant get myself to say it. I just stare back at her.

"you're going to answer that question Pipes" Alex speaks again

"I can't" I say back

Alex isn't pleased with that response and pulls her hand out of my shorts. I'm disappointed by the loss of contact, but not for long as Alex goes back in to kiss me while simultaneously sliding her hand under my underwear. When her finger makes contact with me my head falls backwards sending waves of pleasure throughout my whole body.

"Stop fighting it kid, you know you're loving this" Alex looks down at me "just admit it and I'll give you what you want"

"Please just shuddup Alex" I groan back at her

At this Alex runs her fingers back and forth through my folds

"God you're so wet" Alex says as she brings her head down to my neck and starts peppering me with kisses

I tilt my neck giving her better access and I can feel her grin. So smug.

"Wipe that grin off your face" I say to Her

Alex chuckles and then rolls back so she is kneeling above me. She grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it above my head. Before smoothly reaching behind me to unhook my bra, I reluctantly let her pull it away, but bring my hands up to cover my chest.

"Piper, piper, still pretending this isn't what you want?" She jokes

I don't know why I don't just admit it. I need her to keep touching me, I want her.

"Please Alex" purposefully being vague about what it is I'm asking for hoping maybe that will satisfy her

"Please what?... please stop…..please fuck me..? I'm going to need you to be a little more specific"

I just close my eyes again, she's so smug that I think that's part of the reason I don't want to admit it. I don't want her to win.

My eyes snap back open when I feel her hands grasp my waistband. She looks at me with her eyebrows raised before slowly pulling my shorts down my legs. I'm happy she left my underwear but disappointed at the same time.

"im going to make you want to want me" Alex says as she starts to head south but I stop her.

I feel so exposed and she is still fully clothed. That needs to change. I sit up and start pulling at her shirt. I realize I haven't really touched her yet. She takes her shirt off and I'm left staring at her black lace bra. I've never wanted to touch someone so bad. I tentatively touch her stomach before moving my hand upwards to squeeze over her bra, this is so different but so nice. I reach around to unclasp her bra when she leans back.

"ah, ah, im still waiting for you to admit something to me first" Alex replies huskily

fuck it. I need to feel more of her

"alex i… I…" her eyebrow arches waiting for me to finish my sentence but I can't

Alex leans back down over top of my before kissing down my stomach. She gets to my hipbone before she sits back up. She hooks her fingers into the sides of my underwear and slowly peels them off of me. I feel so vulnerable but also have a knot of anticipation in my core. I need her.

"spread your legs" Alex says as she looks directly into my eyes

That's when my nerves hit me. I've never been with another women before. I lay there still. I want her to fuck me I really do. But I cant open my legs

"make me" I spout, a sudden burst of courage running through my body

This causes alex to tilt her head and lick her lips

She runs her hands down my thighs before stopping at my knees. "Spread. Your. Legs. piper" She says again

I cant resist this time and so I slowly open my legs. Alex seems pleased and lowers herself between my legs. She's kissing up my thigh and teasing me in all the right places.

She finally brings her hand back to touch me and starts circling my clit. I have to bite my lip so I don't moan out. She rests her head on my leg as she tortures me with a slow pace. Working me up and then stopping over and over again.

"Say it piper" Alex dares me

I just shake my head

At this she slides her fingers into me and I can't contain my moans any longer. She starts sliding her finger in and out at the same slow pace.

It feels amazing, but she knows it's not enough to get me there and that's her objective.

"I'm going to keep teasing you until you say it" Alex replies

"please Alex, Please just fuck me" I finally say barely above a whisper

its not what she wants to hear but its apparently enough for her to pick up her pace. She starts pumping in and out of me.

"Relax pipes, im getting there" she mumbles

She finally circles her tongue around my clit where her finger was and it sends shock waves pulsing through my body. She knows exactly where to touch me and I don't think im going to last much longer

"Say it or I will stop" Alex says hovering above my most sensitive areas. I can feel her breath hit me

I finally give in, because I want nothing more than for her tongue to go back to what it was doing.

"I want you Alex! I want you so fucking bad..Are you happy, now please just shut up and fuck me!" I scream

Satisfied, she immediately returns her mouth to its previous position and starts sliding in and out of me at an unrelenting pace. I can feel my stomach starting to tighten.

"Fuck Alex" I moan

She adds another finger and that's enough to send me over the edge. I grab onto her pulling her impossibly closer to me. My body tightens around her fingers and starts shaking to climax. Alex keeps going letting me ride out the bliss before slowing completely.

She pulls her fingers out slowly and climbs back up my body before kissing my lips.

I can taste myself on her lips and its strangely hot.

"Horrible wasn't It" Alex jokes

I cover my face with my arms blushing

"Can we just go to sleep" I say, wanting to let the exhaustion I feel take over

"yeah kid, but were talking about this tomorrow" She chuckles as she pulls the blanket back over us

Im laying shoulder to shoulder with her when alex lays her arm across my waist

"come be my little spoon, I wont tell anyone" she says groggily

I roll over and press my body against hers, and we fit perfectly.

"Night alex'

"goodnight pipes"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I stirred awake when I felt the sun streaming though the window hitting my face, I kept my eyes closed not ready for the bright light. I went to roll over away from the light when I realized I couldn't. That's when I felt the warmth of what I thought was my pillow was really alex's chest and her arms were wrapped around me preventing me from turning. We were tangled together and I couldn't find a way out of it without waking Alex.

I had to try anyway. I couldn't let Alex wake up knowing I was snuggled up against her. I slowly rolled over causing me to land on her arm, I looked up and she didn't seem to wake up so I went to go sit up when I felt the bed shift.

Alex had pulled my shirt so that I was laying back down and swiftly layed on top of me pinning me to the bed.

"Good morning sunshine, where do you think you're sneaking off to?" Alex asked chuckling

"I uh.. I was just going back to my bed, didn't want to crowd you" I say

"You didn't seem to mind crowding me all night, or this morning for that matter" Alex laughs and my face turns crimson realizing she was awake this morning "who woulda thought you were such a cuddler" Alex goes on laughing

"Shut up Alex, I was just scared okay, but its no longer storming so im just going to go back to my own bed" I say trying to move from underneath her

"oh no you don't, you promised we would talk about last night tomorrow… its tomorrow" Alex says smirking

"What do you want me to say Alex" I say looking down

"I want you to tell me why you woke me up in the middle of the night" Alex says quietly

"I was scared" I reply quickly

"you were scared so you needed me to fuck you? I've been scared before and I promise you that wasn't my response" alex says looking back at me

"Well, I don't know what you want me to say that's why I did it"

"bullshit" Alex says not accepting my answer because she knows that wasn't the truth "There was a lot of other things we could have done to distract you from being scared, that didn't involve you moaning my name pipes"

I didn't think my face could get any redder, but at hearing Alex it somehow does. I look away again, not knowing what to say

I feel her hand come to my chin and tilt my head back up so I'm looking at her

"you don't need to be embarrassed" Alex whispers as she leans closer to my face "its hard to resist my charm" she chuckles trying to break the tension

"I don't know what I feel towards you okay Alex, I was scared, you were laying there, the human contact felt nice, I wanted more of it, that was it" I say copping out

"that was it?" she asks repeating my words back to me slowly "So you don't think you would like it now that you're not scared?" she asks pushing her leg between mine

I feel the contact at my core but try to ignore it.

"yeah that was it" I say as coldly as I can, but my voice betrays me

Alex goes to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear before running her thumb over my lips "that's a shame" she says staring at my lips "well you let me know if you ever need some human contact again" she adds smirking

Alex increases the pressure with her leg and tilts her head looking at me for a reaction

It's getting harder and harder for me to ignore it.

"are you going to let me up now?" I ask her trying to escape the torture

"if that's what you want" she says biting her lip

she lifts up and moves her leg, and I'm disappointed by the loss of contact and let out an inadvertent sigh

Alex stops moving and looks down at me with her eyebrows raised tilting her head

"you sure that's what you want?" she asks moving her leg back to its previous position but this time shes slowly moving it torturing me even more

She leans in closer and plants a kiss on my neck before whispering in my ear "Piper do you want me to get off of you?

Her face is inches above mine and I cant help but stare at her soft lips. She notices and wets them.

I can't take it anymore and I crash my lips against hers. She immediately responds and I can feel her smiling behind the kiss. She rests her body back down on mine and brings her hand to my hips.

This time I want to feel her. I go to the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. I have seen her in a bathing suit but this is different, and I cant help but stare at her body.

"Like what you see" she laughs before leaning back down to my lips

"I hate you" I reply as I run my hands along her sides

"oh yeah I really sense the disdain" she says as she goes lower

I can't help it, she makes me want it so bad

I pull her back up and start kissing her again, not as tentatively as before. Our tongues swirl together and I moan into her mouth.

She runs her hand down my stomach and slides it into my underwear running her fingers thru my center.

"Fuck pipes" she says feeling how wet I am

She starts moving her hand and it sends shivers throughout my body, why is she so good at this

"Alex I need you in.." I don't get to finish my sentence when we hear a knock at the door

"Yo vause, chapman you up? Come on lets go to breakfast" Nicky shouts through the door

My eyes go wide and I panic grabbing alex's wrist

"relax babe, she cant see us" Alex whispers slowing continuing her movements

"I know you all are in there, hurry tf up im starving" Nicky continues

"were coming nicky, gives us like 5 minutes" Alex shouts back

"fine but come open the door" nicky responds

Alex runs her hand back and forth one more time before leaning down and whispering in my ear "don't worry pipes we will finish this later, I wouldn't want to deprive you of human contact or anything" and at that she withdraws her hand and grabs her tshirt and walks to the door.

I jump out of bed, feeling less than satisfied with my current state, and walk over to my bag to get dressed. Nicky busts through the door

"took you long enough" she says plopping down on the chair

"Sorry we were still asleep" alex replies to her seemingly unfazed by the disruption

Nicky looks around the room and a smile appears on her face when she realizes that only one bed looks slept in

"so ugh chapman you sleep on the floor?" she asks smugly

"I ugh I got scared and alex offered her bed" I say not looking at her, knowing my face is still heated

"Oh wow, what a good friend" Nicky says raising her eyebrows at Alex suspiciously

"What can I say, Im full of compassion" alex replies with a straight face

"mhm, you're full of bullshit too, but ill talk to you about that later" nicky says to alex

"Come on lets go, thought you were starving" Alex says to nicky changing the subject

"you're right, come on move it chapman" As her and Alex walk thru the door I follow quickly behind.

Nicky hassles us on the way to the cafeteria but to my surprise Alex doesn't admit anything to her. Maybe just because I'm here. We grab our food and take a seat at the table with polly and Jessica.

I drown out the conversations as I think about the past 24 hours. How alex made me feel. How much I wanted it, How much I hated that I wanted it. Alex can tell I'm not listening and bumps my foot under the table

"you ok?" she mouths

I shake my head yes. She may seem cocky and like she doesn't care but I'm starting to realize she's actually a good person.

That makes me want to panic even more, because I can't even say I don't like her anymore. I need to get some space from Alex so I ask polly if she is ready to go

I can feel Alex's eyes following me as I get up but I don't dare meet them. I quickly rush out of there.

Me an Polly and some of the guys she met were down hanging out by the lake kayaking, tanning, and swimming for most of the day. It was nice not stressing about Alex and I finally felt like I could breathe again.

I was walking up to the restrooms when I saw Alex and Nicky on the top of the hill, I hurried into the bathroom before they could see me

When I came out of the stall nobody was there and I let out a sigh of relief.

I go to wash my hands, when I hear someone speak over the water

"So are you just going to avoid me the whole day" I recognize her voice and my body tenses

I look up to see Alex staring back at me in the mirror with her eyebrows raised looking less than amused. I didn't hear the door open when she came in.

"I'm not avoiding you Alex" I say staring back at her, but I definitely was.

"Oh really? Cause its almost 3 and I haven't seen you since breakfast" She replies aggravated

"I needed some fresh air" I say turning to look at her directly

"Clearly, you looked like you were going to have a panic attack at breakfast, care to tell me why?" Alex responds

"Because last night and this morning should never have happened" I say

"look piper I think you're cute, and I like you, so I was willing to go through this identity crisis with you, but I cant help you if you don't talk to me" Alex says letting down her walls

"There's no crisis Alex, It was just a mistake… I just want to be friends okay.. If you want more than that then maybe we shouldn't hang out at all" I say as confidently as I can

"are you serious?" Alex replies looking a little hurt "fine piper, you just want to be friends, we'll be friends, but don't come crawling into my bed again" Alex says bitterly before turning and walking out the door

Its fine, I'm fine. It is better this way I keep telling myself. If she's not actively trying then I won't be tempted. Being friends is what I want.

I go back out to the lake and try not to pay attention to Alex and Nicky who have joined the group I was hanging out with.

I start flirting with ryan one of Pete's friends, to try and make myself feel a little more normal. He's not my usual type but I don't care at this point. I glance over and Alex is watching us intently. I can see the anger behind her eyes but I try to ignore it adverting my eyes back to ryan.

He's going on and on about how he would have played football in college if he hadn't of gotten hurt, and I cant help but tune him out as I see Alex going into the water with Sylvia.

Sylvia is touching her every chance she gets and its making my blood boil. Alex doesn't seem to mind either. In fact she keeps making eye contact with me as she touches her.

I turn back to Ryan and ask him if he wants to go in the water. He seems thrilled and jumps up extending his hand to help me up.

Polly and a couple other girls come with us into the water. Were all standing around in the water talking when I see Alex wrap her arms around Sylvia and pick her up splashing her through the water. I have no right to be jealous, I basically just told Alex to fuck off, but I am jealous and I want her to stop.

Ryan tries to grab my hand under the water but I pull it back and told him I was cold and was going to get out. He looks at me confused and I feel a little bad because I was leading him on but I couldn't stand watching Alex all over Sylvia any more.

Im laying on my towel when Nicky shakes her hands over me spraying water on me

"don't look chapman" she says with a grin and keeps walking

I wasn't sure what she was referring to until I look behind her and see Alex giving Sylvia a piggy back ride out of the water. She looks right at me and winks.

Fuck her.

I tell myself I'm mad, not because Alex is hanging on another girl, but because she is being spiteful about it.

"I told you not to look piper" Nicky says as she sits down next to me

"Shuddup nicky, Im not in the mood" I say annoyed

"aw what's wrong, Ryan not hetero enough for you?" she says sarcastically " do you need to find someone manlier, maybe a cowboy, somebody chopping wood? That should reaffirm your sexuality for you!"

I glare back at her

" I don't need to reaffirm my sexuality, it was never in question" I say spitefully

"oh come on chapman, you've been drooling over vause all weekend, you 'slept' in her bed last night, you looked like you were having an anxiety attack at breakfast, Alex came out of the bathroom pissed earlier, and now you both are ignoring each other and you look jealous as hell watching Sylvia and her…. Now if that doesn't scream dyke drama, then ive lost my touch" Nicky says staring at me sincerely

"I'm not jealous im just annoyed, and I was not drooling over her." I say ignoring half of what nicky said

She looks back at me rolling her eyes and giving a knowing look

"If you say so chapman" nicky says giving up and standing "come on lets go eat"

I grab my stuff happy to leave the situation and follow Nicky to dinner

We were sitting at the table with a couple of nicky's friends that I didn't really know and I was almost done eating when of course Alex and Sylvia came and sat with us.

She stares at me and when I don't say anything she speaks up

"Piper" She says greeting me

"Alex" I respond sassily

She gives a fake smile "wheres your new boyfriend?" she asks in an unnatural tone

I scoff "we were just talking"

"Just talking, just scared, just friends, what a coincidence" she responds spitefully

I don't answer her turning to Nicky "I think im just gonna head back to my room, let me know if your doing anything tonight" I say lamely

Nicky raises her eyebrows at me and grins and I realize how what I just said sounded, and apparently so did Alex because when I turn back shes staring at me with her brows scrunched together

"relax chapman, give me your phone, there's a party by the lake tonight since it's the last night and everyones going, so ill text you when im headed down"

"Or you could just go down when I go" Alex says "since were friends and all"

Sylvia looks at her annoyed and Alex just shrugs her shoulders

"im sure you'll be busy" I say back to her staring between her and Sylvia

"yeah I thought you were going to come hang in my room" Sylvia says to Alex

Alex turns and whispers something into Sylvia's ear and she giggles and it seems to suffice her and it makes me sick

At that I get up from the table and start walking towards the door "Text me Nicky" I shout back at her as I leave

"Will do chapman" she replies laughing

I showered when I got back to the room and then texted my friends from home for awhile filling them in on all the new friends I had made. It was getting late so I figured I should pick my outfit out for later as Nicky would probably be texting me soon. I settled for a casual sundress, and started doing my makeup when I hear Alex come through the door.

"Hey pipes" Alex says

"hey" I reply not interested in talking to her

"Cute outfit" she says laying down on her bed

"Thanks" I say not looking at her as I finish my make up

We sit there not talking for awhile

"I don't know why your acting mad" Alex finally says breaking the silence "You said you wanted to just be friends"

"Im not mad, do whatever you want alex" I say staring down at my phone hoping for a text from Nicky

"Right, well im gonna shower, are you going to walk down with me?" She asks getting up

"im meeting nicky, so if you're ready by then, then ya whatever" I say

"your meeting MY best friend and don't think you should maybe wait for me" She replies angrily

"I'm sure Sylvia can keep you company Alex" I say back

"yeah you know what your right" she says and goes into the bathroom slamming the door

5 minutes later I feel my phone buzz and Nicky tells me to meet her outside. I contemplate telling Alex but decide against it, slipping out of the door quietly.

"where's Alex" Nicky asks as she sees me walking up to her alone

"Showering" I reply

Nicky looks at me for a second but decides against saying anything and just hands me a bottle of vodka

"Cheers Chapman" she says as she passes it to me

We take swigs on our walk down to the water passing the bottle back and forth and my throat is burning like crazy. I can handle my liquor, but I never usually drink it straight. However, tonight was an exception, and I needed a drink and would take anything that was offered.

I was sufficiently tipsy by the time Polly and the others showed up. They had brought the stereo down there and people had started dancing. I don't usually dance but with a little liquid courage anything is possible.

Ryan had found me and we were playing slap cup with a couple other people when I was getting too intoxicated so I took a break. I didn't need to be puking in front of people I barely know

Ryan finally got the courage to ask me if I wanted to dance an hour later, and pulled me into the group of people. I had sobered up a lot but I didn't want to decline his offer since he had been nice to me all day. We were joking around dancing like dorks and I was actually having a pretty good time. Then a rap song came on and the mood totally changed and I felt Ryan slip is arm around my waist and press my body against his. I started grinding against him out of habit.

That's when I spotted Alex and Sylvia dancing a couple feet away. Alex was holding onto Sylvia just like ryan was holding me and they were grinding together. She made eye contact with me and her gaze dropped to my hips where ryan held on to my hips. She eventually returned her eyes back to Sylvia and started running her hands down her sides and kissing her neck as Sylvia pressed her back against alex and rested her head on her shoulder.

Watching the two of them together made me feel sick. I felt ryan trying to move his hands around my body and I just wanted him to stop touching me, It felt wrong. Its not who I wanted to be touching me like that.

I couldn't take it any more. I pulled his hands off of my hips and told him I had to pee. I stormed over to Alex and grabbed her arm pulling her away from Sylvia

"what the fuck" Alex says before looking up and realizing that it was me

"I need to talk to you" I say to her

"Shes a little busy" Sylvia says irritated

I look at her and roll my eyes before pulling Alex away towards the boat house where they store all of the kayaks and life jackets.

"Piper where are we going" Alex asks confused and irritated as I drag her behind me

I keep a firm grip on her hand ignoring her question. I open the door and drag her inside, before pushing her up against the wall, my face inches away from hers.

"Piper what the fuck" she says confused

I stare at her face, and my adrenaline starts to wear off, and I realize what I just did.

Shes staring back at me with wide eyes waiting for an explanation

I look at her one last time before tightening my grip on her hips and crashing my lips against hers.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long wait, I got caught up with life but i should have more time to write now. Hope you like it**_

**xxx**

**Chapter 6 **

Alex responded to the kiss for a second before pushing me back, holding me at a distance by my shoulders

"why am I in here" Alex looks at me slightly irritated "I was sorta in the middle of something and making out with 'friends' isn't currently my top priority so unless you want to explain yourself I'm going to go"

"I couldn't stand watching you with her" I say looking down

"you said you wanted to be friends piper, you don't get to be jealous" she responds immediately

"well, I lied I don't want to be your friend" I say reaching out for the hem of her shirt

Alex looks down at where my hand is before meeting my eyes again "I'm not fucking you again, so that you can freak out as soon as the sun comes up piper, it was fun at first but now I'm jus getting whiplash"

"I'm not going to freak out" I say slightly guilty, because shes right, I have been an ass

Alex laughs a little "oh yeah, and whys that"

I bite my lip, it's now or never

"because alex, because I've been watching you all day, I cant stop thinking about you touching me, and I hated watching you with Sylvie because I wanted it to be me. When ryans hands were all over me it didn't feel nearly as good as when you touch me. I .. I just I don't know seeing you in your suit.. I just wanted you.. and.."

Alex stops my rambling by pulling me in and crashing her lips against mine. This time she's not holding back, and this time I'm going to show her how much I want this. I slide my tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission and she immediately lets me in and moans when I slide inside.

I reach for the hem of her shirt again before sliding my hand underneath her top, up towards her chest. I can feel the grin on her lips through the kiss

I hesitate a little before sliding my hand under her bra. She moans when I squeeze her breast and I feel a little more confident so I start running my fingers over her nipple.

I pull away from her mouth and start kissing down her neck and sucking on her pulse point. Alex tilts her head back giving me more access

I need more of her so I lift her shirt over her head and when my eyes land on her black lace bra my mouth starts watering and I cant help but stare.

"see something you like?" alex replies smugly

"yeah, actually, I do" I say and reach behind her to take her bra off

I struggle a little with the clasps and she laughs as I eventually get it off of her

"smooth chapman" alex jokes

I shut her up by bringing my mouth to her nipple, it taste like marzipan, and I'm so mad at myself for not doing this sooner

I roll my tongue over it and she moans out and brings her hands down to my shirt

"you're wearing way to many clothes" alex breaths out as she lifts my top over my head

I slide my hand down her stomach and when I reach the top of her waist band I begin to panic a little, realizing I have no idea what I'm doing

Alex opens her eyes realizing I've paused and raises her eyebrow at me

"changing your mind already pipes? Cant say that I'm surprised" she says jokingly but I can sense the truth behind it

"no , I jus,.. I don't know what I'm doing" I say shyly

Alex nods her head knowingly like she's contemplating something before I feel her grab my hips and quickly switch our positions so that I am now pinned against the wall.

"Don't worry, I'll be happy to show you" she says licking her lips before leaning in to whisper in my ear "make sure you pay attention this time"

A knot in my stomach appears from her words

I feel her lips on mine again and they are so soft

Her hand comes up and unclasps my bra with ease, putting me to shame

Her mouth is on my chest in seconds and my head falls back at the sensations running through my body

She moves back up and starts kissing my neck, before grabbing my waist and flipping me around so that my back is against her front.

Her hands start running up my stomach before one of her hands settles on my breast holding it tightly while the other runs down and begins unbuttoning my shorts before sliding her hand inside cupping me. Just like she did a couple days ago only this time I'm not fighting it.

"this is what you want right?" Alex asks with her head resting over my shoulder "this is why you so rudely dragged me away from Sylvie" she says adding pressure to my core "you wanted me to fuck you?" she says and I cant see her face but I know she is being smug and cocky about it

I rest my head back on her shoulder

Alex increases the pressure at my core "I asked you a question piper"

"yes… yes I wanted you to fuck me" I finally respond a little embarrassed

"see that wasn't so hard to admit was it?" she responds as she slowly starts moving her hand inside my pants

she slowly starts walking me towards a table in the corner of the shed as she continues her ministrations

we reach the table and she nudges me forward a little so that my hands land on the edge of the desk

I look back at her nervous and she can see it all over my face

"relax pipes" she whispers into my ear

she pulls her hand out and I whimper at the loss of contact

"bend over" she says no more traces of compassion in her voice

I shudder at her words and make no movement

"piper" she says as she grabs the waistband of my shorts and starts pulling them down my legs "there are no beds in this shed for me to nicely fuck you on, and you dragged me in here to fuck you because you just couldn't wait" she continues as she puts her hands on my hips and pulls me back a little

"so…. Bend over" she says giving me a look

Her telling me what to do is embarrassing and extremely hot at the same time. I'm ashamed to admit how wet it is making me

I look over my shoulder one more time and see her arching her eyebrows and grinning as she mouths 'now' to me

I close my eyes before I slowly bend over laying my top half onto the table

"good girl" alex says as she hooks her fingers into the sides of my panties and peels them down to my ankles

my face is a deep shade of crimson, I feel so vulnerable in this position

my embarrassment goes away when I feel Alex's hands running up the back of my thigh to my core

when her fingers run through my slit I cant hold back the moan that escapes my lips

"'god piper your dripping" alex says feeling how wet I am

I feel her other hand rubbing my ass and before she pulls it away before bringing it back down and slapping my ass

I gasp at the contact

"alex what the hell" I say going to turn around but she puts her hand on my back holding me down on the table

"that was for ignoring me all day" she says caressing where she spanked me

she pulls her hand away again and I tense with anticipation unsure of what she is going to do and sure enough I feel her hand come back down slapping my ass again

"and that was for playing games, and leading that poor boy on"

I hate how turned on this is making me

She doesn't give me time to think about it as she enters her fingers into me from behind while rubbing my clit with her other hand

She is pumping her fingers into me roughly and I can feel myself building fast

"this, is how you fuck a _girl _piper" alex says smugly and if I wasn't so close to coming I would make a snide remark

she keeps a steady rhythm and I can't stop my hips from rocking back and meeting her hand with every thrust.

"so naughty piper, being bent over and filled up by a girl nonetheless"

"fuck off alex" I moan out as I dig my fingers into the table

I'm embarrassed at how quickly im about to come so I am trying to fight it, but I know I wont be able to last much longer

"piper, I can feel you tightening around my fingers, just give in babe" alex says huskily

I hate her for that, for knowing how good she is at this

She picks up the pace on my clit and that's all it takes to send me over the edge

Alex keeps moving her fingers into me as I tighten my legs around her hand trying to get as much pressure as I can as the pleasure rolls through my body

She keeps her fingers in me as I lay there recovering and I feel her kissing up my back before she finally pulls out

I go to stand up and she lets me this time and I can finally turn around and see the smug grin on her face

"not gonna run out on me again are you" she chuckles looking down at me grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers together

I scrunched my lips together feeling guilty again and looking down "no" I say quietly

She bumps into me

"hey" she says smiling and running her eyes up an down my body

I laugh "what"

I start to blush realizing im completely naked and look around for my clothes

Alex goes to grab her shirt and pulls it on before finding mine and hiding it behind her back teasingly

"looking for something" she chuckles

"give that to me" I say reaching for it

she keeps twisting it out of my reach so I wrap both my arms around her trying to wrestle it from her and eventually she gives in laughing. I finally get dressed and feel a little less awkward

"come on kid lets get outta here" she tugs at my hand and pulls me out of the shed

XXX

We walk back to the party together holding my hands, but she squeezes it and then lets go before we get close, and I inwardly thank her for that

I know I want this, but I'm not ready for everyone to know that

We get back in the crowd when Nicky starts walking towards us with a huge grin on her face

"well, well, well, where have you two kids been?" Nicky says with a knowing grin

Alex shoots her a glare and nicky just laughs

"I needed to talk to Alex" I respond

"oh yeah chapman, I'm sure you did" she says grinning

I look over to alex and she gives me a small reassuring smile

"well why you guys were 'talking' you missed quite the party, ill fill you in on all the gossip at breakfast… in the mean time you might wanna get outta here Vause because Sylvie has been storming around the party trying to find you since chapman dragged you away" Nicky says to both of us

"thanks for the heads up" Alex responds looking around trying to spot her

I'm guessing she did because she reaches my hand and starts pulling me behind her out of the crowd on a safe route up the hill.

"sorry I forgot to ask if you even wanted to leave" alex says

"its okay, im actually pretty tired" I say yawning

alex laughs and looks over to me arching her brow "How come?" insinuating she wore me out

I shove her shoulder 'I didn't sleep very well last night!" I reply hastily

"oh I beg to differ, you were knocked out holding on to me last I remember" she says laughing

we walk in silence for a little

"sooooooo" Alex says "wanna go back to my place?" Alex says winking and then laughing at her own joke

"you're a dork" I say laughing

"gasp, how could you" she jokes "just because of that you're sleeping in your own bed tonight"

we get to our room and she puts the key in and opens the door, pulling me inside with her.

XXX

**Authors note: i'm not really sure where to go with this so if you have any ideas feel free to share otherwise i'll probably just start on a different story unless something pops into my head. **


End file.
